Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for generating a digitized document by using image data, and a method for controlling the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is capable of digitizing image data acquired by reading a paper document, and of storing the digitized image data in a storage unit inside the apparatus. Conventionally, when storing digitized image data in this way, a character string composed of header information and a character string specific to the apparatus, and a serial number, is often applied to the file name of a digitized image data file and the folder name of a folder for storing the file. Therefore, when a user of the image processing apparatus wants to specify any folder name or file name for a storage target folder or file, respectively, the user needs to input a folder name or file name from an operation panel of the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56315 discusses a method for enhancing the correlation between the folder name of a folder for storing digitized image data or the file name of a digitized image data file and a document when the image data read by an image processing apparatus is digitized and stored, thus improving user's convenience.
According to this method, if a character or character string can be recognized at a predetermined position in a read document, the recognized character or character string is used as a file name. On the other hand, if a character or character string cannot be recognized, the read date and time are used as a file name.
However, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56315, a recognized character or character string may not necessarily coincide with a folder name or file name the user wants to specify. Further, using the read date and time as a folder name or file name does not enhance the correlation between the content of image data acquired by reading a document and the file name of a file for storing the image data or the folder name of a folder for storing the file.